LazyTown: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2018 live-action/animated musical comedy family film, LazyTown: The Movie. Prologue (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Access Entertainment logo) (Shows LazyTown Entertainment logo) (Shows Clearwater Animation logo) (Shows Sesame Workshop logo) (Shows The Jim Henson Company logo) Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Access Entertainment Dune Entertainment and Sesame Workshop A Clearwater Animation LazyTown Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company Production A film by Magnús Scheving Starring Magnús Scheving Chloe Lang and Stefán Karl Stefánsson LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE (The movie starts in a large plain field, where Hannin the Rooster appears in 1703.) Hannin: Hello everyone! I'm here to tell you all a story. What kind of story? Well, a lazy one, of course! This story begins in 1703 when a group of 711 lazy Icelandic people built the laziest town on Earth. What is the name of that lazy town you ask? It's a lazy town called... well, LazyTown. (The camera pans to where 711 Icelandic people gathered to build a town called LazyTown.) Lazy Person #1: Together, we will form, the laziest community on planet Earth! Lazy Person #2: What shall we name it? Lazy Person #1: Well, LazyTown. (The lazy people are staring at Lazy Person #1) Lazy Person #1: Um, why would we think of another name? Lazy Person #2: That's a great name, actually. (The group then started construction on the town. Many years later, in 1964, when construction of the entire LazyTown was completed, Sportacus was born. We then see Hannin outside of Sportacus's house.) Hannin: The construction on the town was completed, and in 1964, Sportacus was born. (We then see baby Sportacus with his parents in their house.) Mrs. Sportacus: Oh, what a wonderful baby boy! What shall we name him? Mr. Sportacus: Well, I think he will be a great athlete, so we should name him Sportacus. Mrs. Sportacus: Oh, I was expecting a more original name. Ah well. Mr. Sportacus: I know, but... I think we would call him Alex, besides Sportacus. Mrs. Sportacus: Hmmm, okay. (We flash forward 6 years later, where young Sportacus is watching exercise films. (Yes, they were on film, not on videotape, as neither Betamax or VHS existed in the early 1970s.)) Instructor: Now, I've won a bunch of medals at the Olympics, but that requires passion, love of sports, and most importantly, skill. We'll start this off with a nice warm up. (It then proceeds to a montage of Sportacus watching exercise films and doing the moves seen in the films. Sportacus then shows his parents the moves he learned.) Mr. Sportacus: Oh, that's amazing! You are a talented child. Mrs. Sportacus: I couldn't agree more. (We then see Hannin again outside of Sportacus's house.) Hannin: Since Sportacus became very active, LazyTown was slowly evolving from a lazy town to an active town, thanks to his impressive moves. However, things were starting to change, when in 1975, Robbie Rotten was born. (We then proceed to 1975, when Robbie Rotten is born while Sportacus is having his gym lessons at the LazyTown School gym class.) Mrs. Rotten: Oh, what a wonderful child! Mr. Rotten: Well, what shall we name him? Mrs. Rotten: I have one name in my mind: Robbie. It's a perfect name for our lazy life. (We flash forward to 1983, where an 8-year-old Robbie Rotten attempts to force a group of active kids to be lazy like him.) Young Robbie: Alright, you lousy active fools! I want you to be lazy like me, and stop being so active all the time! Group of Active Kids: No! Never! Young Robbie: Ugh! You guys are useless! (We flash forward to 1984, where Sportacus 9 is announcing his retirement at the LazyTown City Hall, saying it was time to pass the torch to someone younger. So, Sportacus 9 passed the torch to a 20-year-old Sportacus, now known as Sportacus 10, as his successor. But before Sportacus 9 started leaving LazyTown, he gave Sportacus 10 an old wooden box with a Sportacus uniform inside.) Sportacus 9: Sportacus 10, since I'm retiring, and you've become very active, I'm giving you this. It's an old wooden box, but let me tell you something. If you continue to practice, exercise, eat right, and work hard, then, when you are old enough, you could open the box and there would be something inside that would change your life. Do your best, and keep up the good work! Sportacus 9, over and out... for the final time. Goodbye. (Sportacus 9 leaves as Sportacus 10 has an idea that will change his life forever. We flash forward 4 years later to 1988, where Sportacus has become an athlete and is participating in the Seoul 1988 Olympics.) Starter: 십! (Ten!) 구! (Nine!) 팔! (Eight!) 칠! (Seven!) 육! (Six!) 오! (Five!) 사! (Four!) 삼! (Three!) 이! (Two!) 일! (One!) (The starter then fires his starting pistol, beginning the race. Sportacus has a good start, going 1st place, but then falls behind a bit and eventually finishes at 3rd.) Announcer: The race is over, and Sportacus 10 is in 3rd place. However, he will try working hard again for the next Olympics. (We then head to 1994, when Sportacus 10 is popular with the citizens of LazyTown. Later that night, Robbie breaks into the house of Sportacus's parents with a gun in his hand. He then sneaks up to the parent's room, opens the door silently, aims his gun at them, and fires. The screen then cuts to the exterior view of the house where Robbie Rotten killed Sportacus's parents off-screen. Hannin later appears and looks at the camera.) Hannin: Sportacus 10 became popular with the citizens of LazyTown, and in 1994, a very sad incident happened to his life. Robbie Rotten has murdered Sportacus's parents with a gun, and by the time Sportacus 10 returned to his parents' house, he might discover that his parents... are murdered. (Hannin walks away off-screen. One day later, Sportacus walks to his parents' house, only to discover his parents were murdered. Sportacus then feels a rush of depression, and heads to the phone and calls the police.) Sportacus: Hello, police. We've got a murder at 31 Maggi Street. (The police then arrive at the scene and start investigating the murder. They find a gun, with "Robbie Rotten" written on the handle.) Sportacus: Robbie. I didn't expect him. (Several hours later, Sportacus finds Robbie.) Sportacus: Robbie. Robbie: Sportaloon. Sportacus: The police found out that you killed my parents. Robbie: Really? Sportacus: Yes, really. Here's proof. (Sportacus takes out the gun with the name "Robbie Rotten" written on the handle.) Robbie: Uh-oh. (They begin fighting for 30 seconds until Sportacus finds a banana peel and uses it to trip Robbie over. The police then arrest Robbie afterward.) Sportacus: Thanks, police! (After the police send Robbie away, the crowd comes rushing to Sportacus, congratulating him for his work.) Hannin: 2 years after Robbie's first defeat, a girl called Stephanie Meanswell was born. (The scene fades to a couple at the hospital with their new baby daughter.) Mrs. Meanswell: Oh, what a beautiful baby girl. What shall we name her? Mr. Meanswell: Hmmm... Zoe? Nah, too weird. Trixer? Nah, too menacing. Aha! I found the perfect name! Mrs. Meanswell: What is it? What is it? Mr. Meanswell: Stephanie. It represents the nice lifestyle she will live in the future and the wonders of nature. Mrs. Meanswell: Excellent! (6 years later, Stephanie walks back to her house after school, only to see the dead bodies of her parents. They died from a double homicide. Stephanie feels sad and mourns their death. We then see Hannin outside Stephanie's old house.) Hannin: At age six, after school was over, Stephanie came back to her old house, only to see dead bodies of her parents. They died from a double homicide. (As Hannin continues narrating off-screen, Stephanie packs her bags, rides on a taxi to the airport, goes on a flight to Iceland, and rides on a taxi to the orphanage. She then enters the orphanage.) Hannin (off-screen): So she migrated to Iceland, and went to an orphanage. Two years later, the foster mother received an unexpected call. (The foster mother picks up the phone, and starts listening to the Mayor.) Mayor Meanswell: Hello, foster carer of Stephanie! I am calling because I am the new mayor of LazyTown, and would like to send Stephanie over here! Would you accept? Foster mother: Yes! Mayor Meanswell: Thanks! Bye! (The foster mother then walks up to Stephanie to tell her the news.) Foster mother: I have some exciting news for you! Your uncle is sending you over to LazyTown as he is the new mayor over there! Stephanie: That sounds really exciting! I can't wait! (Stephanie soon heads off to LazyTown by train.) Hannin: And so, therefore, Stephanie lived a nice life in LazyTown. Part 1 (We cut to Stephanie in her bed, waking up and heading to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. “14 YEARS LATER” is on the screen for two seconds.) Mayor Meanswell: Good morning, Stephanie! What are you planning on doing today? Stephanie: Oh, practicing tennis. Mayor Meanswell: Ah, yes, tennis. A game of quick reactions and thrills where one little mishap makes you lose, such as reacting too slow, or hitting the ball in the net. As a kid, one time a ball hit my head, and I... (Stephanie runs outside the house.) Stephanie: Thanks, uncle! Bye! Mayor: B-but, don't you want to hear what happens next? (Stephanie closes the door before she hears it.) Mayor: I backflipped across the fence! (We then go to the sports park, in which Stephanie brings her racquet, and Pixel has a new invention with him.) Pixel: Say hello to the new and improved Auto Tennis Blaster 6000! It's just like the old one, except it shoots more balls and fires faster, giving you more of a challenge! Stephanie: Great! I've been practicing this for my whole life, and now the big day is here! Pixel: OK! (Pixel then turns on the machine, making the balls fire, Stephanie, with her quick reactions, hits almost all of the balls into containers, making various rhythmic noises that wake Robbie up from his sleep.) Robbie Rotten: What is that dreadful noise? Someone trying to destroy their kitchen? (Robbie looks into the periscope, seeing Stephanie hitting tennis balls) Robbie: It's worse. That pink girl is playing sports! (Stephanie hits the containers so much, that they go in another direction slowly and are going to cover Trixie in tennis balls. We then go to Sportacus' airship, when he is enjoying his SportsCandy, his crystal beeps.) Sportacus: Someone's in trouble. (He then goes on his SkyChaser and goes to the containers, pushing the affected container forward and tightening the screw on it. The tennis balls are about to hit Trixie and cover her, but Sportacus arrives and goes in front of Trixie to protect her. He then uses his racquet to hit all of the tennis balls. The balls themselves then fly away and fall into an empty bucket at the sports park. We cut to Sportacus and Trixie.) Sportacus: Trixie, are you okay? Trixie: Yeah, but for a moment, I was about to get covered in tennis balls! Sportacus: Don't worry, Trixie. It's all safe now. I scared them away... with my racquet. Trixie: Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I could have been covered in tennis balls by now, and possibly, could have been hit by one! Sportacus: You're welcome, fellow citizen. Try to be careful next time. Okay? Trixie: Okay. Sportacus: Good. Well, I better head back to my airship. I'll see you later. Trixie: Bye, Sportacus. (Sportacus gets on his SkyChaser and flies back up to his airship. Trixie watches Sportacus fly back home to his airship. After that, we go to Robbie's lair, where he sits down on his chair and turns on his TV, where Sportacus is seen doing a show all about SportsCandy.) Sportacus (on TV): Want to be fit, but don't feel strong enough to do so? Then try this new thing, SportsCandy! It's tastier, it's healthier, it's 100% more fruit and vegetables! Buy one today at your local grocery store. (Robbie acts disgusted, so he changes the channel where we see Stephanie doing a dance show.) Stephanie (on TV): Get to the beat now! ♫ If things don't work out like- ♫ (Robbie changes the channel again where we see an active anthropomorphic apple and a lazy anthropomorphic pillow fighting each other over lifestyle differences.) Apple (on TV): You should be exercising! Pillow (on TV): And you should be sleeping every day! Robbie: Now this is the kind of show I like. Apple (on TV): People should be exercising and eating healthy foods. Quit being so sensitive! Pillow (on TV): I don't want to hear you complaining about healthiness. Not everyone should exercise and eat healthy foods, you stupid healthy idiot. They just like to be lazy and they also just like to sleep and eat junk food. You're just delusional! Apple (on TV): Not everyone should be lazy and sleep and eat junk food all day. I am healthy and active and I'm proud of it. Pillow (on TV): I am lazy and I'm proud! Apple (on TV): You need to shut up, you moron! Pillow (on TV): Oh no. You... need to shut up! Apple (on TV): No, you shut up! Pillow (on TV): No, you shut up! Apple (on TV): No, you shut up! Pillow (on TV): No, you shut up! Apple and the Healthy and Active People (on TV): No, you shut up! Pillow and the Lazy People (on TV): No, you shut up! Apple and the Healthy and Active People (on TV): No, you shut up! Pillow and the Lazy People (on TV): No, you shut up! (Apple, Pillow, the healthy and active people, and the lazy people start fighting each other. The scene cuts to Robbie watching the fight on TV.) Robbie: Man, that's harsh. Huh? Oh my! It looks like the active apple is defeated! (The scene cuts back to the TV screen where Apple is indeed defeated and is seen waving a white flag meaning he surrenders.) Apple (on TV): I surrender! I surrender! (Apple passes out and falls asleep. Pillow sees him sleeping on the ground) Pillow (on TV): Teeheehee! Sweet dreams. (The scene cuts to Robbie watching the show on TV.) Robbie: Aha! I knew it! That apple is defeated, and it's all thanks to the lazy pillow. Lazy people rule! (The scene cuts back to the TV screen where Pillow carries Apple and takes him away off-screen. The screen fades to black and the credits appear, meaning the show Robbie is watching has ended.) Robbie: Ah, yes. That's a good show. I wonder if there's another show similar to the one I like, the one with the apple and the pillow. (Robbie changes the channel where we see the intro from the first two seasons of LazyTown.) Robbie: Gah! (hides behind his chair) Not that show again! Isn't that supposed to be canceled or something? (changes the channel again) Ah, much better. (The scene cuts to the news on the TV screen.) News Anchorman: You're watching LazyTown News. Sportacus had turned LazyTown into a very active and healthy town 24 years ago. A children's book based on LazyTown and Sportacus's life as a superhero was published in 1995, followed by two stage adaptations in 1996 and 1999 respectively. Those two stage shows would later be adapted into a television show made for children that premiered in 2004. Although the show is canceled now since 2014, reruns are still being aired in many TV channels worldwide, especially the one you're watching, here on LazyTown TV. That's all on LazyTown News. Stay tuned for more news stories after these messages from our sponsors. Robbie: (gets angry) Grr! Enough! (turns off the TV) Ugh! How much can one villain take?! (thinks for a moment) Man, it's been 24 years since that Sportaflop turned LazyTown, the very lazy town that I live in and remember, into a very active and healthy town. 24 STINKING YEARS! But still, I wasn't able to get revenge on him and his female sidekick with hot pink hair. (sighs) If only I could have managed to defeat them both. Then LazyTown will be a lazy town again. (sighs) What the heck am I going to do now? Heaven knows I've tried. I've tried everything to kick him out of this town. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet... from A to YYY, but they all failed. None of them work! (sighs) The only plan I haven't tried yet... is... (looks at the filing cabinet) ZZZ. The letter after YYY in the 78-letter alphabet. (Robbie goes to the filing cabinet, opens one of the drawers, and searches through it.) Robbie: Now, let's see. (while searching through the cabinet) WWW, XXX, YYY, and ZZZ. Aha! There it is! (grabs plan ZZZ) Plan ZZZ! Here it is, just like I said. (looks at plan ZZZ) Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. It's even more serious than the previous 77 plans that I have. (sniffs the file of plan ZZZ) Also, it's mint-scented. This plan ZZZ can't possibly fail! (Robbie walks to where the periscope is and looks at Sportacus through it.) Robbie: (looking into the periscope) Do you hear that, Sportacus? I will never fail to kick you out of LazyTown! Not this time! So enjoy today, you super healthy heroic fool, because by tomorrow, I will weaken you with sugar-coated SportsCandy, capture you, and kick you out of town as I take you away into a place that is far, far away from here at LazyTown. Never again will you be able to return. The town will be all mine, and then, everyone will be lazy again, and I will turn LazyTown back into, well, a lazy town. Then, I will rule it, if not the world! All hail Robbie Rotten! All hail the laziest guy in the world, me! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! More coming soon! Trivia * The proposed name “Zoe” is a reference to PKMNMasterClara's BusyCity series, where Stephanie is named that because everything is opposite, along with Sportacus (Lazyceus), Robbie Rotten (Frankie Fresh) and Stingy (Waspgy). Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:LazyTown